Love by the lake
by Chivality
Summary: Harry reveals his feelings to Hermione's sleeping form. Or so he thought it was sleeping. Pairing: HHr (DUH) Rating for some sexual abuse and language. (mild)
1. Default Chapter

Love by the lake

It was a cool, crisp, autumn day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Students were mindlessly ambling around the Gryffindor common room, looking for better things to do. Hermione Granger was busy pestering her friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, finish the assigned homework. Her hair was frazzled in frustration, and her fisted were clenched into balls, lying stiffly at her sides. Hermione's lips were pinched together in a small line, reminding any one who saw her, strongly of Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Mione, it's Friday night. Give me a break. I just want to relax," said Ron putting his feet up on the table where Hermione had her homework spread. His books lay scattered about with pieces of parchment sticking out in a most unorganized fashion.

"Well if you want to have fun this weekend without worrying about your potions essay come Sunday night, you should use what little brain you have and do it now," Hermione shot back as she smacked his feet off the table. Her face was getting steadily more flushed as Ron easily brushes off her complaints.

"You can be such a book worm Mione. Why do you even try this hard?" said Ron beginning to raise his voice.

"And you can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes Ronald. You know what I don't care anymore. I try and try to set you straight but you are too much of an arse to take any advice. You are just a stubborn bastard." She screamed as the whole common room stared in horror. There was a stony silence as onlookers wide eyed faces followed Gryffindors' pride out the common room entrance.

Ron just sat there with his mouth wide open as if he was trying to catch flies. When he finally regained his composure he turned to Harry with a glint of anger in his blue eyes, while his hand unconsciously came up to muss his hair.

"I can't believe she just said that to me. How dare an arrogant bitch like her take that tone with me? Can you believe her Harry?" he shouted looking at Harry, his face as red as his hair from both rage and embarrassment.

"Honestly Ron I can't see how you two can fight over the most idiotic things in the world. You two are always at it. Why can't you just let her win for once so the entire Gryffindor house and I don't have to listen to you two bicker?" said Harry rubbing his eyes from beneath his glasses, his voice echoing through the completely soundless room.

"I knew it," said Ron. "You're on her side. I knew this would happen you always take her side!" Ron yelled.

"No Ron I'm not taking anyone's side, all I'm saying is that you two give me a headache with all your bickering. I'm just saying that you two have really been getting on my nerves the past three weeks. All you do is fight and I'm sick of it. I can't take it anymore. I got to go somewhere quiet," He said as he packed up his books and parchment and headed out of the common room, leaving a bewildered and angry Ron behind.

_**(In The Lake)**_

Harry slowly walked up and down the halls trying to figure out a place that he could go to be alone. He decided not to go to the library do to the fact that Hermione was probably hiding out there, and he was really in no mood to here her side of the story either.

He began descending the stairs until he got to the castle doors. He slowly opened them and stepped out onto the cool, October, grass. He walked down to the edge of the lake where he kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pants. He slowly waded into the icy water.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet, autumn air. He opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. A magnificent sunset was reflecting off the rippling lake in front of him. A mass of pinks and oranges swirled together. He never saw anything as beautiful in his life.

"Wait a minute." He thought to himself. " There is only one thing on this earth more beautiful than a thousand sunsets put together. Hermione Granger. God even her name is beautiful." He thought, as he began picking up pebbles and tossing them into the rippling water.

"If only I had the courage to tell her." He thought watching the rocks land with a low plunk into the once calm water. "I can face Voldemort 6 times and come out alive, I can watch my friends and family die, and I can have all of the Wizarding world hate me, but I can't tell Hermione Granger, my best friend in the whole world, that I love her." He thought.

He kicked the water in frustration and stomped up onto the bank to put his shoes back on, when he heard some one crying nearby. He dropped his shoes and tried to hear where it was coming from.

"Hello," He called waiting for a reply. " Is anyone there?" He asked as he slowly began walking towards a tree from which he heard the noise.

"Harry?" said the voice.

He nearly fell over at the sweet sound of the voice, and he instantly new who it was.

"Hermione?" He said peaking around the tree, instantly meeting her honey colored eyes. " What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Well after Ron said those awful things I decided to come down here and sort myself out." She said as fresh tears began to form and slide down her cheeks. " W-what are y-you doing he-here?" she asked between sobs.

" Well I actually came out here to be alone but then I heard you and well realized I wasn't alone." He said. " I got sick of you and Ron fighting every night and decided to have some alone time." He added as he looked into her eyes.

" I'm sorry Harry I really didn't mean to annoy you it's just that Ron can be such a git at times. All I want to do is help him and he takes it the wrong way. I just hate it when he calls me a bookworm. It really hurts my feelings." She said as fresh tears began forming in her eyes, and slowly sliding down her cheeks.

" Come hear," Harry said as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in a comforting way. She cried freely into his chest for a good 10min. before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep in Harry's arms.

Harry didn't ever want to leave the position they were in. As he looked down onto the Angel sleeping in his arms, he realized how much he cared for her. How he wished since the day they met for her to be his. He gently kissed the top of her head and carried her up to the common room were he lay her down on a plump sofa, not wanting to get in trouble for going into the girl's dorm. He gently laid a blanket over her sleeping form.

" I love you." He said, kissing her cheek as he walked up the stairs towards the 7th year boy's dorm. As the door closed behind him the sleeping form on the couch began to stir. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread across her face.

"He loves me," She whispered to herself. " He loves me."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: hey guys!!! I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and I will try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas for the story, please hesitate to put them in your reviews. Thanks and….HARRY and HERMIONE are meant to be!!!!**


	2. Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I had writers block. Please without further ado, enjoy. Sorry about this but someone has brought to my attention that I made an error on my story and I had to take it off and fix it. To all of you who thought that I was updating this story with a third chapter I am so sorry. Please stay a loyal reviewer and I am really sorry.**

**Ch.2: Confessions**

Monday morning, Harry woke up with a smile remembering the events of Friday night. He still couldn't get the feeling of how Hermione's body molded perfectly into his out, of his head. It just felt so right.

"Today is the day," He thought to himself. "I'm going to tell hermione how I feel." And with that he threw the red and gold covers off himself and went to shower.

An hour later he raced down the stair through the hallways and into potions just before the bell rang. He threw himself into the seat next to Hermione only seconds before Snape entered the classroom.

"Today class, we will be concocting a Polutiffen Potion. It allows the one who ingests it to change into any color they wish. Today I have decided to pair you up myself. Lets see now, Weasly and Brown, Crabbe and Goyle, Potter and Longbottom, and lets see…hmmm … Granger and… yes Malfoy.

Hermione gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth as Harry shot Malfoy a death look. Malfoy on the other hand didn't seem to disgusted by the whole thing. When Hermione looked over at him, he didn't sneer he rather winked and made a kissing motion with his lips.

At this Hermione whimpered and looked at Harry with glassy eyes. He could see that she really wasn't comfortable with the pairing. He pulled her close and said, "Don't worry Hermione, I won't let him try anything. And if he does anything to make you uncomfortable just yell for me and I swear he will be in the hospital wing for the rest of his life."

"Thank you so much Harry," She said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up and shakily walking over to the vacant seat opposite Malfoy.

Throughout the entire project Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione and Malfoy. This distraction, of course, caused Harry and Neville to fail and Neville ended up in the hospital wing covered in purple and orange spots.

On his way back from escorting Neville to the hospital wing he heard what sounded like someone softly sobbing. He walked around the corner and down a corridor until the sobbing grew louder, and louder. Finally he saw, at the end of the hallway, a girl huddled in a ball with her head upon her knees, and her arms wrapped around her ankles pulling her legs to her chest. As he came closer to the figure he noticed the bushy hazelnut hair, and the red and gold nail polish the girl had on, and he instantly started sprinting towards the crumpled figure.

"Hermione! Hermione! Oh my gods Hermione are you okay? Please tell me what happened." He asked all in quite a rush as he kneeled down in front of Hermione and examined her bruised and cut body. She had cut all down her legs and arms, bruises on as much of her body as Harry could see, and her body was shaking from her violent sobbing.

She slowly lifted her head from its hiding place and sat up revealing her tear-stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes with tears streaming out of them. "Oh Harry it was awful," She exclaimed as she flung herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "After potions he…he grabbed my arms and dragged me to an empty classroom. Then…then he started to kiss me. When I didn't kiss him back he beat me until I looked like this. Then he pressed me against the wall and slipped his hands under my shirt. Oh Harry his hands are like ice, and while he was rubbing my stomach I kneed him in the groin and ran before he could do anything else. And I went up and down the corridors looking for you but I couldn't find you so I collapsed here. " She gasped out between sobs and deep breaths.

Harry just sat there taking the information in. "So you're saying Malfoy did this to you? All of that? I can't believe he would do that. When I get my hands on him I'm going to beat his ass to a bloody damn pulp." He said angrily. A look of pure hate and anger evident in his now fiery green eyes.

Hermione simply whimpered, " Harry please, you're scaring me," as a fresh set of tears fell from her caramel eyes.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," He said as he pulled her into his lap and held her tight. Stoking her hair. "I just can't imagine anyone hurting you. I can't take it anymore. Malfoy has been asking for an ass whooping and by damn he is going to get one."

With that Harry helped Hermione back to her dorm and into her pajamas after cleaning her wounds. Once she was safely asleep in her four-poster bed he slipped out of the common room in search of a certain white ferret that needed to be taught a lesson.

_**(To be continued…)**_

**A/N: Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this chappie. I really hope you review and please, please, please give me suggestion on what you want to happen in this story. I am hoping to wrap it all up in the next chapter but I am still unclear on how to end it in a way that will please you. Please tell me how you would like to see it end. If you don't give me suggestions I may not get the last chappie up for as long as it took this one to get up. Writers block doesn't solve itself so quickly in my case. So please, please help me out. Thanks for staying loyal to my story. Luv you all!**


	3. Love is Love

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews, and the flames. Keep the ideas coming, I want to write another harry/hermione story when I am done with this one but I may need some help figuring out what the contents should be. Please give me ideas of what you have always wished for in a harry/hermione story and I will try and fulfill it. Anyways I have said enough so without further ado here is your third and final chapter.

Love is love 

Harry stormed out of the common room with such rage that he practically tore the fat lady off the wall. He walked down the empty corridor, the fat lady yelling angrily after him. Harry couldn't take the time to hear her complaints. He was too busy coming up with the worst possible scenarios for Malfoy in his mind. In fact he rather liked the one involving a candle, a ball of gillyweed, and the giant squid.

After an hour of searching the castle Harry's rage had doubled. As he rounded a corner he remembered that he had brought the Marauder's map along. He quickly pulled it out along with his wand and tapped the yellowish, aged paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said rather quickly.

As the brown ink began to appear on the paper Harry noticed that the footprints of Vincent Crabbe were headed towards him. He quickly ducked into an abandoned classroom to his right, cursing himself for not bringing his invisibility cloak in the midst of his anger. He realized that he couldn't see a thing in the dark, damp classroom.

Holding up his wand he whispered, " Lumos Maxima." The room was instantly flooded in a golden glow emitting itself from the tip of Harry's wand. The room seemed to have a stale, dirty feel to it. The air was heavy and humid, though Harry couldn't have cared less. He instantly turned back to the map.

The footprints of Crabbe seemed to have passed him and were heading down to the dungeons. Harry quickly searched the map for more footprints. Dumbledore was pacing around his office in a tight circle, Hagrid was just heading out of the great hall, and there he was!

Down in what appeared to be an empty classroom in the dungeons. Immediately Harry exited the classroom and began descending the staircases to the dungeons. With each step he took the temperature dropped slightly, however Harry was so wound up about punching Malfoy in the face that he began shedding his many layers of clothing.

He finally reached the corridor that the map had declared held the empty classroom. He began to walk as fast as he could down the corridor, each step he took felt like he was moving slower and slower. Finally reaching the door he flung it open to find Malfoy fluffing a pillow on a gigantic king sized four-poster bed. Malfoy quickly whirled around dropping the over-stuffed pillow. His eyes where wide, but they quickly turned into little slits when he realized that it wasn't a teacher.

"Potter," Malfoy jeered giving Harry a toothy smile. "You've come to watch the show I presume?" he continued with a sly and smooth tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry replied, anger coursing into every syllable he spoke.

"The show Potter. I'm going to take that little mudblood's virginity right here." He said as he picked up the fallen pillow and placed it neatly on the bedspread. "That Granger girl has been asking for it the moment she came to this godforsaken school. It wasn't until this year, however, that she decided to grow some breasts and actually become fairly descent on the eyes. So who better to give her what she wants than yours truly? Tonight I'm going to make her a woman and there's nothing anyone can do about it." he declared with a greasy laugh.

Harry was shaking with rage when Malfoy finished. "You are going to pay." Harry whispered as he dug into his pocket for his wand.

Harry's eyes suddenly went wide as he realized that he didn't have his wand. He had left it in his cloak pocket, which he had so ignorantly shed on his way down to the dungeons. He quickly recovered however, when he realized that he didn't need a wand to beat the crap out of Draco Malfoy.

Once Malfoy had finished laughing he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and quickly shot a binding spell at Harry. Harry ducked out of the spells path just in time as it went crashing into a picture of two naked women on the wall, most likely conjured by Malfoy for encouragement.

Before Malfoy could take the time to think of another spell to shout Harry quickly got up and ran straight at Malfoy. He tackled him to the ground, knocking Malfoys wand out of his hand and clear across the room. Harry began punching the crap out of Malfoy as he screamed in pain. As soon as Harry was satisfied with Malfoys unrecognizably bloody face, he got off of him.

"Don't you ever touch Hermione ever again you sick bastard!" he shouted at Malfoy, who wined in reply.

As he exited the room Harry made sure to take Malfoy's wand along with him, just in case the bloodied up toad found the strength to come after him. Once outside of the classroom Harry pulled out the marauder's map and scanned it. No one was coming yet but he knew that they would soon figure out what had happened from the painting on the walls. He folded it back up and began walking back to his own common room.

On his way up the staircases he made sure to recover all of his discarded clothing. Finally reaching the picture of the fat lady, he whispered the password and walked inside as she continued to whisper complaints to him as if she were his mother.

"Sounds just like Hermione." He thought to himself. Then he realized that she was just a small staircase away from him. He could go in and…"no." he thought again. Ill leave her to sleep.

As he started towards his own staircase the door at the top of the girl's opened. He turned around to see who had caught him up so late to find Hermione staring down at him in her silk nightgown.

"Harry?" she said hoarsely.

"Hey there." He whispered back.

She slowly descended the steps as Harry walked across the common room to meet her at the bottom. They both paused for a moment at the bottom of the steps. Harry's mind was suddenly clear of everything he had just done, as he stared down at her.

Hermione slowly slid her arms around his neck and gently rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. Harry complied and let his rough hands slide around her tiny waist, relishing in the feeling of the cool smooth satin on his throbbing hands.

He kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry Hermione, he wont hurt you again." He gently whispered in her ear. He could feel her relax in his arms as he said this and he smiled to himself.

"Hermione?" He asked as his heart began to pound again.

"Yes Harry." She said pulling away slightly so that they could see each other.

"I Love you." He said softly.

Hermione just stared into his deep green eyes, searching them; she saw compassion and sincerity swimming through those gorgeous green eyes. She leaned up and closed the gap between them, kissing him with the softest, most meaningful kiss Harry had ever received in his entire life.

As they pulled apart Hermione looked at him and gently replied, "I know."

A smile spread across her face as she leaned in again for another kiss, answering his question with a quiet reply, "I love you too."

THE END 


End file.
